Drabbles of sorts
by deanielove
Summary: These are all the stories that I've lost the motivation to continue writing so you get these random things enjoy.
1. Changes

**Yay! New story time! I felt so weird writing this story, usually my Lorax related fics have to do with smut, but this time I tried to not do that. Hopefully this is alright! I noticed that the fanfics I read related to The Lorax were always about their time spent together, but I haven't seen one where Oncie finally turns into Greedler. I hope i'm not copying this from anyone. That would stink! T.T Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Changes

Any second now … The clock was ticking down to the final days, the day that little old Oncie would turn into his older and greedier self. The days used to be all the same, Oncie would sit in his room, wander the halls, or sit quietly in Greedlers office. As time went by Onceler started getting more and more interested into the work that Greedler was doing. He'd listen in on the meetings, and he'd start reading the forms and contracts that Greedler would be handed, and sometimes Greedler would find Oncie casually running his hands through the money with a wide grin plastered on his face. Greedler thought he wanted this, his little Oncie would finally stop being a wimp and grow a pair, but as time went on, he thought more and more about what would happen to him. Where would he go? Would he get pushed to the side or would he disappear just as he appeared before him in the first place?

The next day came along and he found that Oncie couldn't stop admiring his gloves, but Greedler convinced himself that he was simply staring off into space. Then, the night came. He found his dear Oncie clad in a pair of green gloves, Greedler was getting scared. It was time he brought this whole thing up. Greedler walked into the dressing room and cleared his throat. Onceler turned around and smiled.

"Hey" said the Onceler.

"Hey" replied the other. It was strangely quiet for a bit, until Greedler broke the silence and forced what he was thinking out of his mouth.

"So . . . What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just getting dressed."

"No, that's not what I mean. I meant what's going on with you?"

" How do you mean?" asked Onceler as he readjusted the soft green gloves.

"I'm talking about all of this." Greedler gestured to him, "Why are you taking special interest in my work, and why are you wearing my gloves?" Oncie looked up and stared at Greedler with a blank face.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something, I must have zoned out." Asked Onceler as he looked down again to play with the green fabric covering his arms. Greedler stormed over to Oncie and ripped the gloves from his arms, the latter jumped and looked up into the other's eyes.

"Will you please stop this… this game?" demanded Greedler

"What game?"  
"This stupid game of trying to do exactly what I do! It's freaking me the fuck out!"

"Sorry, but I'm not playing any game"

"Then why are you doing all of this?"

"It just sort of interested me, this entire lifestyle of yours…" Greedler froze 'is this really happening right now?'

"Fuck… " Whispered Greedler as he realized that it was soon his turn to become obsolete to the Onceler.

"Huh, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"no"

"What?" Questioned the other as he moved in closer and put a cupped hand over his ear.

"NO!" yelled Greedler. Onceler gave a yelp at the sudden outburst and quickly realized the Greedler was tackling him to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" Demanded Oncie

"NO! No! NO!" screamed Greedler, he pounded his fists onto Onceler's chest and let the tears down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Oncie as he pet the other's hair.

"Haha. What's wrong? Everything is wrong!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You're not gonna need me anymore. I'll be gone… Forever, I think that sounds pretty fucking bad to me"

"Wait, what do you mean, you're going to be gone?"

"I mean, you're fucking turning into me! Which means I'm gonna have to disappear at some point!" Onceler's face showed a different range of emotions in reply to what Greedler was telling him.

"Hey…. You're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay here by my side, no matter what." He reassured him. The Onceler raised himself from the floor, and stretched out a hand to his older self, "Come on, let's go lay down.". Greedler was hesitant to accept the others hand, but reluctantly took it. They got into bed and Onceler motioned for Greed to use his chest as a pillow. Greedler warily complied and moved closer to the other. Onceler gently threaded his fingers through the others hair and started to play with it. They laid there for a long time, before Greedler broke out in laughter.

"What is it?" Onceler asked with a giggle.

"I just realized I'm starting to act like a wimp. I have never cried before… this is fucking fantastic." Replied Greedler as a couple of tears ran down his face and landed on Oncie's shirt leaving a wet spot.

* * *

**Well how was it? Was it just completely weird or something. I'm hoping for this to become a chapter fic, I just need to start getting the old writing juices flowing again, and just take a rest from smut... hopefully I can do that. R&R please. :D**


	2. Rock Bottom

**Wow okay so I've decided this is just going to be where I put all my stories that I've kinda lacked all enthusiasm to finish so here have this sad story about Greedler being sad about what he's done and Oncie trying to cheer him up. Whoo~**

* * *

**Rock Bottom**

Rock bottom. He never knew it existed in his vocabulary until now. Things were going down hill, just like his thneeds. The lorax said he would regret it, but he didn't listen. Truffula tree stumps were all that could be found in the smoggy wasteland. It wouldn't be too soon until news got out about the thneed material being extinct, leaving nothing but blame and accusations in its wake. And they would be right, it was and forever will be his fault.

Greedler rose from his soft chair that overlooked the valley, what was once a beautiful backdrop, became an everyday reminder of what he had done. He made his way across the office and through a hidden door that kept away his most prize possession. His innocence. Onceler sat on the large bed, knees curled up to his chest. He was lost in thought as per usual, ever since production stopped, he just sat in bed all day thinking about what would happen if he did things differently. He looked up towards the wooden door when he heard it open on its creaky hinges. His face was met with one of sorrow and resentment, Onceler wished he'd at least try to perk up for his sake. Seeing the other like this broke his heart every time he saw it. 'If only I could take him into my arms and tell him everything would be alright' thought once every time the other walked into the hidden room. He watched the green man shuffle towards the bathroom and close the door with a struggle.

Onceler moved over to the edge of the bed and listened to the other turn on the faucet and silently cry. Oncie walked over to the door and gently knocked on it, heard Greedler shut off the faucet and sniffle a bit. He opened the door and looked at the smaller of the two with splotchy eyes.

"What is it?" Said Greedler, a hint of sadness hidden behind the somewhat confident attitude he put on. Onceler looked down at his feet feeling a bit nervous and silly for doing this, " Um… Hi…" He trailed off resulting in a confused look from the other.

"Hi…?" He chuckled, "what do you want Oncie?"

"Um, well I was just wondering how you're doing… Is all". Greedlers smile froze and turned into one of seriousness.  
"How do you think I'm doing Oncie? The trees are gone, most of the staff has left, and we're about to run out of business."

'Do it' thought Onceler as he continued to hear the other talk about what was wrong in his life.

"Plus we're gonna be homeless soon"

'Do it'

"Well whenever we run out of money, but that could be for a while I suppose"

'Do it, NOW!'

"Which means we have to cut back on expensive things and I can't buy you tokens of my love anymore, and-" Onceler quickly wrapped his arms around the others torso and brought him in for a tight hug. Greedler tensed up in his arms, but softened after Onceler reached up to pet the others hair.

Onceler was a bit worried that what he was doing was alright, he would always be pushed off if he did something like this before, but Greedler hugged him back with full force. He brought his head down to his shoulder and cried into his shirt.

"Shh" Said Oncie, "everything will be alright."

* * *

**Stay tuned for more sad angsty drabbles of not even angsty just like whatever I don't want to continue. I'll try to continue one of these if people want me to, but like I said i've lost all motivation.**


End file.
